Decade of Aggression
frame|Slayer – Decade of Aggression thumb|right|300 px Decade of Aggression (dt.: Jahrzehnt der Aggression) ist ein Live-Doppelalbum von Slayer, das direkt nach den fünf klassischen frühen Alben herauskam. Es ist am 22. Oktober 1991 bei Def American Recordings erschienen. *21 Tracks, 89:13 min Decade of Aggression wurde wieder von Rick Rubin produziert. In den USA erreichte es Platz 55 der Charts und in Deutschland Platz 77. Zuvor gab es nur das Live-Mini-Album Live Undead von 1984 (und natürlich diverse fucked up Bootlegs). : Vorgänger: Seasons in the Abyss (1990) Nachfolger: Divine Intervention (1994) Tracklist von Decade of Aggression Decade of Aggression hat 21 Tracks und dauert 89:13 min, die Limited Edition hat 23 Tracks und dauert 100:06 min. Disc 1: Lakeland Colloseum, 13. Juli 1991 : 01 – Hell Awaits – 6:50 – es beginnt mit dem legendären Hell Awaits, dem Opener des zweiten Albums. 02 – The Antichrist – 3:50 – 03 – War Ensemble – 4:58 – 04 – South of Heaven – 4:25 – 05 – Raining Blood – 2:32 – jetzt schon Raining Blood, warum nicht. 06 – Altar of Sacrifice – 2:48 – und nochmal Vollgas. 07 – Jesus Saves – 4:12 – 08 – Dead Skin Mask – 4:58 – das sehr schöne Dead Skin Mask. 09 – Seasons in the Abyss – 7:01 – 10 – Mandatory Suicide – 4:00 – 11 – Angel of Death – 5:20 – als krönender Abschluss der Disc Angel of Death. Disc 2: Wembley Arena, 14. Oktober 1990 und San Bernardino, 08. März 1991 : 01 – Hallowed Point – 3:36 – 02 – Blood Red '''– 2:50 – 03 – Die by the Sword – 3:35 – jetzt kommen Oldies 04 – Black Magic – 3:28 – 05 – Captor of Sin – 3:34 – 06 – '''Born of Fire – 3:03 – 07 – Postmortem – 4:04 – 08 – Spirit in Black – 4:07 – 09 – Expendable Youth – 4:36 – 10 – Chemical Warfare – 5:30 – Bonustracks der Limited Edition auf Disc 2: : 07 – Skeletons of Society – 4:50 08 – At Dawn they Sleep – 6:26 Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Entstehungsgeschichte Die Tracks der Decade of Aggression wurden während der Clash of the Titans-Tour 1990 und 1991 an drei verschiedenen Orten aufgenommen. Disc 1 wurde komplett am 13. Juli 1991 im Lakeland Colloseum, Florida, aufgenommen. Disc 2 wurde zum Teil am 14. Oktober 1990 in der Wembley Arena, London, (Tracks 1, 2, 7) und zum anderen am 08. März 1991 in San Bernardino, Kalifornien, aufgenommen. gemastert in New York. Reviews Rock Hard und Metal Hammer waren Ende 1991 erstaunlich einer Meinung. Rock Hard Nr. 55 – nn / 1991 – Thomas Kupfer gibt 9,0 / 10: "Mr. King und Mr. Lombardo haben es im Interview bereits auf den Punkt gebracht: "Zehn Jahre '''Slayer' - ein Grund zum Feiern!" Keine Einwände. Vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn man just zu diesem Jubiläum ein Doppel-Live-Album veröffentlicht, das all die Songs enthält, die den Aufstieg der Kalifornier in die erste Liga der Thrash-Bands ermöglicht haben.'' "'''Decade Of Aggression'" hat all das, was einen Slayer-Gig so herausragend macht - unglaubliche Power, Aggressivität, perfektes Timing und Atmosphäre. Tracks aus grauen Anfangstagen ("Die By The Sword", "Black Magic", "Anti-Christ", "Chemical Warfare", "Hell Awaits" etc.) kommen genau wie aktuelleres Material vom "Reign In Blood", "South Of Heaven" und "Seasons In The Abyss"-Album zu erneuten Vinylehren und werden mit Hilfe einer wirklich rauhen Produktion (keine Overdubs) noch zusätzlich aufgewertet.'' Um's kurz zu machen: "'Decade of Aggression'" ist ein durch und durch brillantes Album, schrammt jedoch trotzdem knapp an der vollen Punktzahl vorbei. Warum? Weil ich mich schlicht und ergreifend weigere, die Zehn bei einem "Best Of"-Album, auch wenn es live eingespielt wurde, zu vergeben. Deshalb: "nur" 9." Metal Hammer 12 / 1991 – Uwe Schnädelbach gibt 6 / 7: "Pünktlich zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum veröffentlichen die vier Totschläger ein Live-Doppelalbum, das es in sich hat. 21 Songs bzw. über 80 Minuten lang lassen Slayer mal wieder so richtig den Knüppel aus dem Sack und präsentieren auf '''Decade of Aggression' eine Songauswahl, wie sie besser nicht hätte sein können.'' So fehlt keiner der zahlreichen Klassiker, die die Herren Araya, King, Hanneman und Lombardo zu dem gemacht haben, was sie heute sind: Die populärste Speed /Thrash-Formation auf diesem Erdball - hinter Metallica, versteht sich! Uraltmaterial wie 'The Antichrist', 'Die By The Sword', 'Black Magic' oder 'Hell Awaits' von den ersten beiden Werken fehlt genauso wenig wie Reign in Blood-Kracher vom Kaliber 'Angel of Death', 'Jesus Saves' und 'Post Mortem' oder Tracks jüngeren Ursprungs a la 'South Of Heaven', 'War Ensemble' oder 'Mandafrory Suicide'. Der brachiale, typisch Slayer-mäßige Sound (angeblich keine Overdubs) rundet die ganze Geschichte positiv ab. Würde Live-Scheiben nicht immer ein wenig der Geruch der Geldmacherei anhaften, wäre ich geneigt, die Höchstpunktzahl zu vergeben. So reicht es nur zu sehr guten sechs Punkten." Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein kurzer Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel Kategorie:Album Kategorie:Live